patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuphead Saga
What About While they take a break, both Voodoo & Spice heard from Phantom Reaper that there is a new Devil's Casino in the Netherealm. Despite the warnings from Archer, both girls set out there & go on a winning streak of rolling the dice until Voodoo's greed got the best of both her & Spice when they lost to the Devil himself, the new ruler of the Netherealm, and they payed the price. Now both Voodoo & Spice fight for their lives on a mission with dread, even if it means getting those contracts that will push them physically & for certain contracts, mentally. If they don't succeed, the Devil will take their heads. Knowing that they don't want to be pawns of the Devil, both Voodoo & Spice need to play along for now & get all of those contracts to try & turn the tables against the Devil, but it will not be easy. With their new powers in the mix, can Voodoo & Spice do it together & make it up to their Contracts? What Happened "More Coming Soon" Character Cast *Voodoo the Hedgehog as Cuphead *Spice the Hedgehog as Mugman *Archer the Crocodile as Elder Kettle *The Devil (Cuphead) as Himself *King Dice as Himself *Layla the FoxSkunk as Porkrind *Kineticlops as Legendary Chalice *Tails as Pilot Flight Instructor *Shiver *Janae Jigglypuff *Phantom Reaper *Vector the Crocodile *The Cowgirls as The Root Pack **Applejack as Moe-Tato **Lopunny as Weepy **Billy the Star as Psycarrot **Bunnie Rabbot **Tina Armstrong **Dixie Clements **Donna Omega *Uru as Goopy LeGrande *H20 Delerious as Ribby *Vanoss as Croaks *I-Am-Wildcat *Flowey as Cagney Carnation *D.Va as Hilda Berg *Ultra-V *Undyne as Baroness Von Bon Bon *Alphys as Jawbreaker *Papyrus as Gumball Machine *Greater Dog as Candy Corn *Mumbo as Beppi the Clown *Shantae as Djimmi the Great *Pigerio as Grim Matchstick *Lrr as Wally Warbles *Cala Maria as Herself *Captain Stickybeard as Captain BrineyBeard *Dr. EggPlankton as Dr. Kahl *The Phantom Express **Rottytops as Blind Specter **Skullhead as T-Bone **Eliza & Envy Valentine as Blaze Brothers **??? As Head of the Train *Q-Bee as Rumor Honeybottoms *Alice Angel as Sally StagePlay *Bendy as Sally StagePlay's Groom *Wade Neon as Werner Werman Locations Level 1: Mobius Central *Cowgirls' Farm (Farm Pack) *Club Vanossgaming (H20 Delerious & Vanoss) *Forest (Uru) *Ruined Building I (Kineticlops Bonus Stage) *The Air Battle (D.Va) *Flower Fields (Flowey) Level 2: Mobius FunFair *Sweet Lands (Undyne) *Roller Coaster (Mumbo) *??? *??? *??? Level 3: ??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Final Level: The Netherealm *Devil's Casino (King Dice) *Netherealm Throne Room (The Devil) Bosses (Phase Attacks) *The Cowgirls (Applejack, Lopunny & Billy the Star) in: Farmland Frolic **Phase 1: Applejack (Applebucking Apples) **Phase 2: Lopunny (Dangerous Rain Dance) **Phase 3: Billy the Star (Homing Bullets & Ring Blasts) **Knockout!: Billy falls down, knocking Applejack, Bunnie, Lopunny, Tina, Dixie & Donna over & all of the Cowgirls fall into a wooden water gutter, like how Cowboys lost in a Bar Brawl in the Wild West. *H20 Delerious & Vanoss in: Tag Team Turmoil **Phase 1: H2O Delerious (Pyscho Splashes) & Vanoss (Cough Small Bolts) **Phase 2: Brute H20 Delerious/Surrounded Formation (H20 Delerious: Brute Form & Stunning Waves) (Vanoss: Hoodini Wind Magic) **Phase 3: Vanoss Vending Machine (Bull Platforms, Tiger Platforms or Frog Platforms) **Knockout!: Vanoss spits out Gold Coins & H20 Delerious himself before both fighters revert back to normal. *Uru in: Dragon Ball Zen **Phase 1: Ball Form (Bounce Slam) **Phase 2: Bigger Ball Form (Larger Bounce Slam) **Phase 3: Full Adult Sayian Form (Kamehameha Blasts) **Knockout!: Uru losts his Super Sayian Form & Hair, plopping down in a pile of jelly. *D.Va in: Mecha My Day (Air Battle) **Phase 1: D.Va (Mini Rockets & Bull Cloud) **Phase 2: D.Va & Star Constelation Choice (Gemini or Sagittarius or Fail) **Phase 3: D.Va in Ultra-V (Cyber Sword Lunge, Eye Beams, Fist Punches, Flying Kicks) **Knockout!: Ultra-V heavily damage & malfunctioning with head sprang up like Toy Boxing Robot before it falls down with D.Va. *Flowey in: The Flower & Furious **Phase 1: Slightly Big Flowey (Pirahna Plants, Seed Bullets, Vine Legs Attack) **Phase 2: Bigger Scary Flowey (Thorn Vines, Seed Bullets) **Knockout!: Flowey feels his eyes empty as he deflates back to his normal small size. *Undyne in: Monster Mash Bash **Phase 1: Alphys (Robotic Chomper) **Phase 2: Papyrus (Rain of Bones) **Phase 3: Greater Dog (Spear Swing) **Phase 4: Undyne & Gaster Castle (Moving Gaster Castle, Homing Spears, Pink Cough Candy) **Knockout!: Undyne's staff breaks, while both Undyne breaks down & Gaster Castle starts crying. *Mumbo in: Hocus Bogus **Phase 1: Bumper Car Mumbo (Rams, Target Hands with Bombs) **Phase 2: Balloon Head Mumbo (Balloon Dogs, Roller Coasters with Gloves) **Phase 3: Horse Riding Mumbo (Roller Coasters with Gloves, Horseshoes) **Phase 4: Giant Merry Go Round Mumbo (Glove Bombers) **Knockout!: The Merry Go Round inflates & bursts, releasing the powerless old man Mumbo. *??? *??? Layla's Potion Shop Upgrades *Power Shots (Normal Power by Janae's Special Potion) *Chaser (Bought in Beginning) *Spread Shot (Bought after H20 Delerious & Vanoss Boss) *Roundabout *Charge *Lobber *Extra Heart *Smoke Grenade (Bought after Undyne Boss) *Plane Shots (Normal Plane Power) *Mini Bombs (Plane's Secondary Fire) *Rockets (Plane's Ex Move) *Super Bomb (Plane's Super Art) *Kineticlops' Electrical Charged Super Arts (Found in Ruined Buildings I, II & III) **Super Arts I: Power Beam (Gained after Uru Boss) **Super Arts II: Invincibility (Short Term) **Super Arts III: Super Spirit Trivia *Spice has her Red Hair Tips & her secondary red clothing colour, changed into a Blue Variant only for this Saga to fit her role as Mugman, while Voodoo's normal red variant fits well for her role as Cuphead. Category:Main Story Category:Saga based off a game